crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Papu's Park Attack
Chief Papu's Park Attack is the third episode of the first season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!. In this episode, Papu Papu opens his new theme park, Papu's Point. Everyone is eager to visit, but not all is as it seems in the fat man's amusement complex... Plot Summary Crash and Coco turn on Wumpavision one evening. During a commercial break, President Papu Papu, wearing a question mark suit similiar to Matthew Lesko, goes on an overly exaggerated rant about how citizens want more enjoyment in their lives. Crash and Coco look at each other, confused. Papu goes on to explain that he and his Tribesmen have created the perfect solution to such boredom. Papu announces the grand opening of his theme park, "Papu's Point". This immediately sparks Crash's interest, so he calls his friend and mentor Dr. Nitrus Brio, on his bananaphone. Brio answers the bananaphone. It's revealed that Brio is in a bathtub, taking a bubble bath. Crash tells Brio about the advertisement he saw, and wants to go with his best friend. After some hesistance, Brio agrees. He wants in on this! He wants to the park as well. After the two hang up, Coco reminds Crash that it's not a good idea to play with electrical devices such as bananaphones in the bathtub. Three days later, Crash, Coco, and Brio, dressed in stereotypical tourist gear, arrive at the park. All is not well. Its distraught owner, President Papu Papu, tells the heroes of a curse that has harmed the land. Upon closer inspection, Brio notices that it can't possibly be a curse. He finds a lab coat and an empty beaker lying around. This convinces Brio that is had to be the professional sciencing of Dr. Neo Cortex! The items clearly belong to his bumbling minions Labby Larry and Beaker Bill! The Orange Flume's water is somehow thick and syrupy! The Tiki Coaster is crawling with termites! The Tomat-o-Whirl is spinning out of control! The Fairses' Wheel is stuck, with Dr. N. Gin stuck on top! The unnamed tea cup ride is filled with coffee! All of the Tribesmen's game kiosks are rigged! Brio mentions to Papu Papu that he thinks an evil science spell has been cast upon the land, not a boring old curse. This angers Papu, who says he has invited Cortex's minions to do this. Now that the heroes know, Papu realizes he must be rid of them. He slams his tribal staff into the ground, and pulls it like a lever. This opens up a trap door beneath Crash, Coco, and Brio, and they begin to fall. The three heroes are now trapped in a rusty old cavern. Crash panics, until Brio slaps him out of it. Coco just sighs, and spots an opening in the wall. She leads the party through it. They pass a jail cell. Crash tries to ignore it, but Coco will not let him. Upon closer inspection of the cell reveals two other trapped souls - Ripper Roo and Komodo Moe. Roo spots the heroes immediately, and hops over to them. He asks Coco if she can find it in her heart to help them escape. Moe interrupts, as he believes the heroes will not be able to do anything. Coco complies with Roo, and vows to find the key, no matter how long it takes. Brio steps in, and notices there is a welcome mat on the floor near the cell. He wonders why there would be a welcome mat near there. Crash picks it up, but doesn't understand why. Coco notices the key, and she lets the two out. Ripper Roo thanks the heroes. Moe, on the other hand, refuses. He is not so easily convinced they will be of any actual assistance. Plus, Moe hates the heroes, and simply does not want to help. The five keep arguing about this, leading up to Komodo Moe singing this week's musical number, "I Want My Bro". All he wants is to be reunited with his brother. The five share a group hug, and Moe smiles. Unfortunately, their tender moment is cut short when a huge boulder drops into the room. Everyone looks at one another, as Crash takes a huge panicky gulp. The boulder is after Crash, Coco, Brio, Roo, and Moe! They have no choice. They have to run for it. They pass a bunch of rock formations shaped like Cortex's head. Eventually, Moe develops an idea. He orders everyone to hide behind one of the rocks, as the boulder comes shooting out of the cavern, creating an exit. The boulder lands on Papu Papu's belly, but it bounces right off. Because he's fat. The five heroes have escaped, to Papu Papu's chagrin. Papu Papu, busy having a sword-to-staff fight with Komodo Joe, announces his anger. Moe and Ripper Roo are also angry, but for different reasons. They quickly decide to join in on the battle. "Uh-oh! It's three against one! This isn't fair!", the President declares. He shouts for his Tribesmen. Before a group of generic Tribesmen can make it to the battle, the ground begins to shake. Labby Larry and Beaker Bill suddenly pop out of the ground. Bill admits they are responsible for the spell, which they found on Cortex's computer. Larry explains that Cortex is no fun, and won't let them on the computer, but they were really curious. Brio rolls his eyes at all this, and Crash eats a Wumpa Fruit. Coco questions Papu Papu for allowing this. He hesitates for a second, and explains why. Larry and Bill remind him a lot of himself when he was younger, and thinner. Bill and Larry smile, while Ripper Roo and the Komodo Brothers act quite annoyed. Larry goes on to explain how cool reading is, be it on a computer, a book, or a rock.